Steering stabilizers have long been provided for motor vehicles as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,119,014, 1,447,757, 1,564,662, 1,625,224, 2,132,304, 3,075,785 and 3,980,315. Generally these stabilizers provide means for biasing the steerable vehicle wheels towards a centered, no-turn position with the wheels rotating about a common axis normal to the path of vehicle travel. Should the vehicle encounter road turbulance as by hitting an object in the roadway over which it is travelling, or by one of its tires blowing out, a centering force is exerted by the stabilizer upon the wheels to bring them to the centered position. Similarly the stabilizer also tends to center the steerable wheels whenever the driver manually releases the control steering wheel while in a turn.
Though the just described stabilizers have played a very beneficial role in enhancing vehicle safety they have not been without problems and limitations. For example, many vehicles are not originally equipped with stabilizers by the manufacturer. They therefore have to be equipped with means for vehicle attachment. The attachment means however have not permitted rapid mounting nor have they been designed so as to easily accomodate vehicles of differing sizes and configurations. Once mounted they often have also provided insufficient clearance over the roadway whereby they have been subject to damage by infrequent contact with the roadway itself. Their longivity has also been limited due to their exposure to the elements and changing environmental conditions during vehicle operations. Where housings have been used to protect the stabilizer working parts, they have had to include a flexible member which has tended to degrade over extended periods of time. They also have often failed to perform smoothly but rather have operated abruptly in a rather jarring manner.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved steering stabilizer for a motor vehicle.
More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide a steering stabilizer for a motor vehicle of relatively simple and economic construction.
Another object of the invention is to provide a steering stabilizer for a motor vehicle which may be readily mounted thereto, with facility.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a steering stabilizer which is continuously protected from adverse ambient conditions and in such fashion so as not to require the use of a flexible and degradable housing or housing member.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a steering stabilizer of the type described which functions in a smooth but positive and reliable manner.